otocadollfandomcom-20200214-history
Michaco
Michaco 'is one of the Rivals in Otocadoll, introduced July 28, 2016 along with Es. Her theme colors are pale blue and white, and she uses a staff to fight. Her prefered brand is Love of Eden. She is Luciko’s younger sister, and Es is her servant. Bio Appearance Michaco resembles Luciko and has her fair complexion and hairstyle, but her hair is pure white and covered in pink, blue, and orange flowers and her bangs face the opposite direction. She has gentle, light blue eyes, and wears hot pink nail polish on her fingers, and sky blue on her toes. Personality Michaco is a friendly and warm girl with a pure appearance. She loves Luciko but appears to be the more responsible one of the two, so she often worries about her whenever she can't find her- unaware of how annoying Luciko thinks she is. However, she can be a sore loser at times, and deep own is a little childish and appears to have a few similar mannerisms as Luciko, such as manic laughter when she's overwhelmingly happy. Stage Entrance A large beam of light opens between the clouds and Michaco slowly floats down. She speaks while landing, then crosses her arms to twirl her wand before posing. She holds out one hand and a heart floats from it. Attacks *'Shine/Glory Nemesis - 'The top of her wand lights up with tiny hearts trailing behind it as she floats up to the sky. A large, golden heart hits the target. Glory Nemesis has more hearts. *'Holy/Holy Love Shower - 'A glittering gust of wind picks up her wand, forming large clouds on top of her target. The clouds open with a beam of light and lightning strikes. Holy Love Shower has multiple showers with hearts coming out. *'Heal & Refresh -''' Glittery green light glows around her wand and hearts appear. She spins around to pose and regains her health. *'''Forbidden Salamander - '''Similar to Luciko's Salamander attack, except the fire is blue. Garden of Eden/Love of Eden In a dark, desolate land, Michaco stands alone and grabs a glowing white rose. She slowly spins around to release it as the petals fall off, she floats into the air, revealing a bright landscape filled with flowers. She then laughs maniacally like Luciko. Songs * Patronus ~Your Protection~ Significant Coords * Sweet Seraph Coord - Her casual coord. Etymology '''Michaco '''is derived from two words. '''Micha '''comes from Michael, which from Hebrew means "Where is God?". It could also come from another Hebrew word, Micah, meaning "Who is like God?". '''Co '''may come from the word '''Ko, which''' 'is Japanese for "child". Quotes * Luc-chan, you're truly adorable...my Luc-chan. (to Luciko) * You seem to be a good child. Don't worry, now you can leave absolutely everything to me. Trivia * If Luciko or Es is her opponent, then special dialogue occurs. ** In Luciko's case, she affectionately calls her "''Luc-chan" as she is happy to see her sister, much to Luciko's annoyance. * Her "Love of Eden" attack appears to be the inverse of Luciko's "Lost Paradise," beginning in the fiery landscape created by Luciko and ending with the garden seen at the beginning of her attack. However, there isn't any implication as to what the original state of land is. * Michaco, along with Es, Yomi, Ame and Shadow Ai are the only rivals to have an extended quote after defeat; in her case, she falls but rises up against players and rivals, and in Luciko's case, she gets upset at how she's more better than Luciko when defeated. Gallery Michaco/Gallery Category:Blue Category:Characters Category:Rivals Category:Staff User Category:Angels Category:Love of Eden Category:White